


Una cima para dos

by Ushicornio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Victor siempre sorprende al mundo, pero el mundo ya no lo sorprende a él. O eso es lo que creía... [Victuri - OMEGAVERSE]





	

 

" _Because maybe, you are gonna be the one that saves me…_

_And after all you are my wonderwall"._

 

Fragmento de "Wonderwall" — Oasis.

* * *

.

.

.

La vista desde la cima era única e incomparable. Parado ahí, en el punto más alto del éxito, con el arduo camino que lo había llevado hasta allí a sus espaldas, Victor Nikiforov podía sentirse el dueño del mundo. De su propio mundo, al menos. Lo había conseguido, lo tenía merecido, se lo había ganado.

No obstante, cuando subes por quinta ocasión la escalera del éxito y llegas a la cima una vez más, la vista sigue siendo la misma de siempre desde allí arriba, impresionante e imponente, única. Y sin embargo, los ojos que la contemplan ya no son los mismos que la primera vez.

Victor Nikiforov seguía sorprendiendo el mundo, pero el mundo ya no lo sorprendía a él.

Aquel último Grand Prix marcó el punto de inflexión en su vida. ¿Qué haces cuando has triunfado no una, si no cinco veces? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cuál es la siguiente meta, el siguiente motivo?

La respuesta le llegó, inesperada, en la forma de un adorable y borracho muchacho, pidiéndole algo que Victor nunca se había detenido a considerar. Dejar de ser la estrella en el centro de todas las luces, para convertirse en la chispa que encendiera la luz de otra estrella.

Incluso antes de aquel banquete, Victor ya había reparado brevemente en Yuri Katsuki. Mientras veía y analizaba las rutinas de sus rivales, las series de pasos de aquel patinador japonés habían captado su atención momentáneamente. Pero su mente estaba concentrada en la competencia y sus pensamientos se dispersaron casi el instante por otra línea.

Como todo Beta, Yuri Katsuki no destacaba particularmente entre la multitud, mucho menos entre los patinadores. En el otro extremo, Victor Nikiforov, un Alfa exitoso y de elite, era el centro de toda la atención allí donde fuera. Pero aquella noche de banquete, con aquel lloroso y ebrio muchacho colgado del cuello, a Victor dejó de importarle la atención que el mundo ponía sobre él. En cambio, su propia atención se centró únicamente en aquel joven entusiasmado y liberado por el alcohol.

Victor disfrutó esa noche como hacía mucho no disfrutaba, al menos fuera de la pista de hielo. Bailó, rió y flirteó con Yuri. Se sentía extrañamente eufórico y estimulado, embriagado por la esencia personal de aquel seductor muchacho. A pesar de saber que el chico era un Beta, había algo especial que emanaba de él. Danzaban y se movían como si fuera el ritual de un Omega atrayendo a un Alfa, seduciéndolo, tentándolo... Y desapareciendo, dejándolo anhelante e insatisfecho.

Al día siguiente la última noche parecía un sueño lejano, y la realidad volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Victor voló de regreso a su hogar y pasó varios días sin saber qué haría después, sin decidir hacia dónde se dirigiría a partir de entonces. Los demás daban por descontado que pronto volvería a prepararse para la siguiente temporada competitiva, y no paraban de llamarlo al respecto. Pero Victor no estaba seguro de eso, sentía que algo faltaba, que algo estaba ausente. Motivación, inspiración… en algún punto ambas cosas se habían congelado como la superficie sobre la que Victor se había deslizado hacia el éxito.

—Tal vez es hora de que sientes cabeza —le comentó Yakov por teléfono, al llamarlo para acordar cuándo comenzaría el nuevo plan de entrenamientos.

—¿Sentar cabeza? —Repitió Victor, mirando distraído hacia afuera por el enorme ventanal de su sala.

—Eres un Alfa de veintisiete años, Vitya —le recordó su entrenador.— Es normal que a estas alturas de la vida sientas que te falta algo. Una buena compañera e hijos puede ser lo que necesites.

Victor largó una breve y despreocupada risa.

—Bueno, gracias por el diagnóstico, Entrenador Corazón —replicó divertido.— ¿Me haría una receta para conseguir a la pareja en cuestión, por favor?

—Hablo en serio, Vitya, piensa en ello —insistió el hombre.— Y piensa en volver pronto a la pista, hay mucho que planificar.

Victor era un Alfa encantador, exitoso y adinerado, por lo que propuestas e insinuaciones románticas no le faltaban, precisamente. Cuando las notas de Internet o de revistas vertían sus especulaciones sobre la vida sentimental del famoso Victor Nikiforov, todos coincidían en que el futuro de su ídolo del patinaje pronto estaría ligado al de otro Alfa. La elite solo se mezclaba con la elite. Pero a Victor no le importaba aquello, no hacía diferencias por género. Alfa, Beta u Omega, en algún punto había tenido sus encuentros con cada uno de ellos, pero nada ni nadie había trascendido en su vida mientras Victor se centraba en el patinaje y el éxito.

Y allí estaba, entonces, por quinta vez en la cima. Un lugar que de pronto se le antojaba frío y solitario, como las pistas de patinaje donde antaño se sentía como en casa. Antes encontraba la resolución a sus dudas patinando en el hielo, ahora no tenía idea dónde hallarla.

La respuesta, otra vez inesperada, vino de la mano de la misma persona. Desde la noche del banquete, la mente de Victor fantaseaba con esa nueva idea de convertirse en el entrenador de alguien. Nunca antes había considerado esa posibilidad en su futuro; tan centrado había estado en forjar su propio camino, que su imaginación jamás conjuró la idea de ayudar a otros a forjar el suyo. Pero ahora la idea no paraba de deambular por su mente, incitándolo. Aún no terminaba de tomar la decisión, pero lo hizo en cuanto vio aquel video en Internet de Yuri Katsuki bailando su coreografía. Si le quedaba alguna duda para dar el siguiente paso, quedó totalmente disipada al contemplar aquella performance.

Así pues, tomó el siguiente vuelo y se presentó en Japón, en el hogar de la familia Katsuki, auto-proclamándose el entrenador del joven patinador japonés. Aquello causó conmoción en la prensa, en su propio entrenador, entre sus pares del patinaje, en el mundo que lo rodeaba en general. Victor solía sorprenderlos todo el tiempo, pero esto había sobrepasado todos los límites de la imaginación mundana.

El más conmocionado, por supuesto, era Yuri Katsuki.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Victor al descubrir que aquel Yuri osado y magnético había desaparecido junto con los vestigios de la borrachera que había desinhibido al muchacho durante el banquete. A la luz de un día normal, el patinador japonés era el opuesto total a su alter-ego ebrio: un chico promedio, afable, con mucho potencial escondido pero también con muchas inseguridades arraigadas en lo más profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, Victor sabía que el otro Yuri no era solo producto del excesivo consumo de alcohol, era parte de la personalidad que el muchacho mantenía escondida por su propia falta de confianza. Y Victor halló sumamente inspirador ser la persona que podía motivarlo a superarse y florecer.

A lo largo de su carrera Victor se había topado con mucha gente que lo admiraba, gente a la que inspiraba, gente que lo tomaba como referente y que lo ponía en un pedestal. No se ufanaba de forma ególatra por ello, pero tampoco fingía falsa modestia. Su amor propio y su sólida confianza en sí mismo agradecían esas muestras de cariño, de reconocimiento a su destacado desempeño. Para qué mentir, era muy agradable ser el objeto de la devoción de sus seguidores. Y sin embargo, descubrir la profunda admiración que Yuri le había profesado desde su más tierna infancia removió algo dentro de Victor como nunca antes. Cuántos de sus seguidores tendrían sus pósters empapelando alguna deslucida pared de habitación; cuántos guardarían con celo alguna foto suya autografiada, o algún recorte de revista pulcramente doblado entre las hojas de un diario personal. Yuri no era el primero en hacer todo aquello, ni sería el último. Pero sí era el primero en conmoverlo. Imaginarlo con todos sus miedos y ansiedades, aferrado a la única esperanza de convertirse en alguien digno de pisar la misma pista que su héroe de la infancia, y lográndolo, de hecho, pero aún sintiéndose invisible e inadecuado, despertó en Victor un inusitado sentimiento de protección.

Así pues, con un Victor emocionado y conmovido ante su nueva posición como entrenador, y con un Yuri que fluctuaba entre el orgullo, la ansiedad y la incredulidad de tenerlo a su lado, el tiempo juntos comenzó a avanzar mientras su relación iba floreciendo ante los ojos del mundo, pero no ante los de Yuri. El chico no era solo miope literal, también lo era sentimentalmente hablando.

Las sospechas de Victor habían surgido en la noche misma del banquete pero habían permanecido solo latentes, hasta que fueron incrementando a medida que Yuri fue puliendo su presentación de Eros. La forma de patinaje de Yuri cautivaba al público y a los otros patinadores por igual, sorprendiendo con su transformación personal desde ese chico simple y apocado, a ese joven seductor y magnético que los conmovía con cada uno de sus pasos sobre el hielo. Pero había algo más en su presentación de Eros, algo que provocaba los sentidos de los espectadores cercanos, algo que generaba una respuesta instintiva en casa uno de ellos. Se sentía, en resumen, como la danza de un Omega que esparcía sus feromonas seduciendo, tentando, invitando y prometiendo leal sumisión y absoluto placer.

Sin embargo, una vez que Yuri abandonaba la pista el hechizo se rompía y todos los sentidos volvían a la realidad. Eso, al menos, le sucedía a Victor.

—Veo que conseguiste a tu propio Omega para moldear —le comentó Chris a Victor después de que finalizara la Copa de China.

Yuri se encontraba lejos de ellos, felicitando a Phichit mientras su amigo lo arrastraba a sacarse un sinfín de selfies.

—No estoy moldeando a nadie, Yuri solo está descubriéndose a él mismo en la pista —repuso Victor con expresión tranquila.— Además, es un Beta.

Chris compuso una sonrisa lasciva.

—Es tan Beta como yo virgen —replicó observando al muchacho en cuestión.

Victor se limitó a sonreír y no respondió nada más, pues Yuri acababa de acercarse a ellos con expresión alegre. Fuera de la pista Yuri Katsuki era solo un Beta más, no se percibía ningún olor especial de él ni emitía alguna feromona exótica. Sin embargo, era innegable que sobre el hielo se transformaba en alguien más, alguien que se sí emitía hormonas de atracción. Victor no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Ser Omega no era un tema sencillo en general, mucho menos para un deportista en plena competencia; temía que hablar de aquello aumentara las inseguridades de Yuri, por lo que decidió posponer la charla hasta que terminara la competencia en Rostelecom. Sin embargo, durante las prácticas previas a la Copa de Rusia ocurrió algo que encendió la alerta en Victor.

Yuri Plisetsky era un chico muy prometedor, Victor confiaba en que lo sorprendería gratamente en un futuro, cuando el adolescente gruñón por fin se encontrara a sí mismo en la pista de patinaje y dejara de basarse únicamente en su prodigiosa habilidad técnica. Dejando de lado sus personalidades diametralmente opuestas, Victor se veía a sí mismo en Yurio, le recordaba a su propio yo adolescente, ansioso por comerse el mundo y dejar su huella en el patinaje sobre hielo. Pero la semblanza entre ellos alcanzó un nuevo nivel cuando Victor vio los cambios que se operaban en Yurio, a causa de su " _rivalidad_ " con Yuri. El pequeño ruso parecía un adolescente contrariado que, confundido por su despertar sentimental, reaccionaba agresivamente ante quien lo atraía; al menos públicamente.

Aquella tarde luego de que terminara la práctica previa a la Copa de Rusia, Victor se había alejado por los pasillos para consultar algunas cosas con Yakov. Yuri lo esperaba fuera de los vestidores, y allí se dirigió tras terminar su charla. Lo que encontró al llegar fue llamativo: Yuri se había quedado dormido sentado en un banco, con la cabeza inclinada de costado, y Yurio estaba parado al lado suyo, contemplándolo detenidamente; entonces el jovencito se inclinó para olisquear el cuello expuesto del muchacho durmiente.

—¿Aprovechándote, pequeño gatito? —Sonrió Victor llegando con sigilo a su lado.

Yurio se sobresaltó y se irguió rápidamente con expresión contrariada.

—¿Mmh? —Murmuró Yuri abriendo los ojos, soñoliento, y se acomodó los anteojos torcidos.— ¿Yurio?

—Bah, aquí apesta a cerdo —espetó el jovencito en un gruñido seco, dicho lo cual dio media vuelta y se alejó a zancadas.

—¿Le pasaría algo? —Se preguntó Yuri aún un poco adormilado.

—Sí, le pasa algo —Victor volvió a sonreír.— Algo llamado " _adolescencia_ ".

Yuri dudó un momento pero al final asintió, considerando aquella una respuesta plausible.

—Volvamos al hotel, debes descansar bien —indicó Victor entonces.

Una vez en el hotel, mientras Yuri de tomaba un largo y relajante baño, Victor se debatía consigo mismo. Yurio era un Alfa joven con su primer celo en proceso, eso indicaba el intenso aroma de sus hormonas bullendo; y, al parecer, la esencia de Yuri también lo había atraído aquella tarde.

—Yuri, necesito preguntarte algo personal —lo abordó Victor en cuanto el chico salió del baño.

—Claro —asintió sin dudar mientras se ubicaba en uno de los sillones.

Y Victor preguntó a quemarropa:

—Yuri, ¿eres un Omega?

Yuri parpadeó, desconcertado, y permaneció en silencio mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. No era una pregunta muy educada de hacerle a alguien, solía ser un tema que incordiaba tratar.

—Lo siento, no quiero ofenderte —se apresuró a añadir Victor.— No lo pregunto por curiosidad morbosa, es...

—Lo sé, no hace falta que te disculpes —lo interrumpió Yuri; dudó un momento y finalmente asintió.— Y sí... Soy Omega.

Victor no dijo nada, solo lo observaba atento y en calma, esperando que Yuri continuara hablando.

—Es decir, lo soy, pero no funciono como Omega —explicó el chico con el rostro cada vez más sonrojado.— No tengo suficiente producción de hormonas ni feromonas, por eso no necesito usar supresores —clavó la vista en el suelo.— Lo siento por no contártelo antes, pero prefería que pensaras que soy un Beta... —esbozó una sonrisa apenada.— No sirvo ni como Omega.

Victor se inclinó hacia adelante en su sillón para poder extender sus manos y tomar las de Yuri.

—No digas eso, porque no es cierto —le acarició los nudillos.— Y no te avergüences por contarme esto, quiero conocer al verdadero Yuri, con todos sus detalles.

—¿Aunque sean detalles desagradables?

—No he encontrado nada desagradable aún —alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.— De hecho, me gusta todo lo que he ido conociendo de ti, incluso las partes de ti mismo que no te gustan.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír entre complacido y apenado. Se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo una mirada que contenía más intimidad que el más erótico de los roces.

—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo manejas tus épocas de celo? —Inquirió Victor, curioso.— No quiero ser indiscreto, pero es algo a tener en cuenta para los entrenamientos y competencias.

Yuri solo meneó la cabeza.

—Eso no es un problema, no me llega el celo.

—¿Qué?

—Solo tuve el primer celo en la adolescencia, e igual fue muy débil, y desde entonces nada más —hizo una pausa.— Ya te dije que no produzco feromonas, así que eso no es un problema para...

—Sí las produces —lo interrumpió Victor y Yuri lo miró muy desconcertado.— No todo el tiempo, pero se pueden percibir cuando patinas... —y cuando estaba borracho y liberado.

Yuri se mostró muy consternado al escuchar eso.

—No tenía idea, nunca antes había sucedido, o me hubiesen avisado... —volvió a bajar la vista.— Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómodo, yo...

—¿Incómodo? —Rió Victor y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante; pero esta vez no le tomó las manos, si no que le puso un dedo debajo del mentón para obligarlo a levantar el rostro y así mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.— Creo haberte dicho que me gustaba todo lo que voy conociendo de ti, incluso la esencia que desprendes sin saber...

A partir de entonces Victor comenzó a ver en perspectiva muchas más cosas. Él tenía claros sus sentimientos por Yuri, podría decirse que casi desde el banquete del año anterior. Pero desde ese flechazo del destino en aquella noche mucho tiempo había pasado, muchas eran las cosas que había compartido con Yuri, y Victor podía decir con total seguridad que sus sentimientos habían crecido, se habían desarrollado, siendo totalmente sinceros y profundos. Sin embargo, que Yuri reconociera esos sentimientos y los aceptara era otro tema bastante distinto. Yuri estaba tan inmerso en su admiración y devoción hacia Victor, considerándolo siempre por encima de él, que no era capaz de imaginar una relación de igual a igual, de sentimientos correspondidos entre pares.

A pesar de todo, Victor se tomaba con calma la situación. Disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con Yuri, dentro o fuera de las competencias, como entrenador o como compañero, y no veía la necesidad de apurar nada. Sabía que Yuri no tomaría en serio una declaración dicha en palabras, no la creería ni aunque estuviese escrita en un gigantesco cartel de neón ante la vista de todo el mundo. Por eso Victor decidió que se lo demostraría con hechos, con cada acto que pudiese realizar, por mínimo que fuese. Y tantos hechos se irían acumulando con el tiempo, que Yuri no tendría otra opción que aceptar la realidad con los ojos abiertos, una vez corrido el velo de inseguridades que lo cegaba.

Entonces Victor debió dejar solo a Yuri ante el programa libre en Rusia, y descubrió que pocas veces antes se había sentido tan desolado ante una despedida o una separación; no importaba que fuese un solo día o dos, su cuerpo entero parecía rechazar la distancia que lo apartaría de Yuri. Victor voló a Japón por la salud de su perro, la única familia que había tenido en los últimos años. Por fortuna el animal se recuperó, pero aquel episodio sirvió para que Victor se diera cuenta de algo: no quería estar más solo, no quería seguir descuidando su " _familia_ ", que ahora se reducía a él y su perro. Ahora entendía qué le faltaba a su cima de éxito: alguien con quien compartirla, alguien con quien disfrutarla. Si Yuri alcanzaba su propia cumbre personal, ambos tendrían la misma vista ante ellos, como pares, de igual a igual.

Cuando se reencontraron en el aeropuerto, fundidos en aquel abrazo desesperado, Victor se sintió en paz de nuevo. Había estado muy preocupado por si las feromonas Omega de Yuri se volvían a activar mientras él estaba lejos, sin poder cuidarlo, pero nada de eso sucedió. Le causó mucha ternura enterarse que Yuri había echado de menos sus abrazos, y lo divirtió imaginarlo abrazando sorpresivamente al resto de los competidores. También le provocó un cúmulo de sentimientos extraños saber que Yurio había estado atento al ánimo de Yuri, e incluso había tenido en cuenta su cumpleaños. Yuri le contaba todas esas cosas con alegre ingenuidad, totalmente ignorante de los sentimientos que generaba en la gente que lo rodeaba. Aquel rasgo era parte de lo que lo hacía adorable, pero a veces Victor se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan negado consigo mismo, incapaz de verse como lo veían los demás.

El tiempo avanzó hacia el siguiente Grand Prix, y aquellos días en Barcelona fueron muy especiales para Victor. No solo por los mágicos momentos compartidos con Yuri, reforzando su relación, si no porque Victor volvió a sentirse inspirado y enamorado del patinaje sobre hielo. Aquella desconexión que había sentido al contemplar todo desde la lejana cima que había alcanzado, desapareció sin más. Enamorarse de Yuri lo había ayudado a re enamorarse del patinaje y la pista de hielo. Observó maravillado las presentaciones de los otros competidores, pues ya no los miraba con la distancia de un rival. Cada uno lo sorprendió a su modo, aunque no lo sorprendió que Yuri fallara a último momento. Superar la falta de confianza de su querido pupilo no sería algo que ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, pero en los últimos meses habían hecho grandes progresos, y con el tiempo Victor estaba convencido de que sus inseguridades desaparecerían. Porque tiempo les sobraba, tenían toda la vida juntos por delante para superar todos los obstáculos.

Y de golpe todos sus nuevos sueños y anhelos se congelaron ante una simple frase:

—Acabemos con esto después del Grand Prix —había dicho Yuri.

Él siguió hablando, justificándose, pero Victor a penas lo escuchaba. No importaba que hubiese reemplazado las palabras con actos, no importaba que hubiese buscado todas las formas posibles de demostrarle sus sentimientos con hechos; no importaba cuánto se había esmerado en cuidarlo, atesorarlo y alentarlo a mejorar, ni cuánto se había esforzada en acortar la distancia emocional que los separaba. Nada de eso importaba. Yuri seguía sin comprender, o sin aceptar, tal vez, lo que sucedía entre ellos. Proponía terminar con todo como si aquel último tiempo juntos solo hubiese sido un mágico sueño que le habían concedido hacerse realidad, con la condición de un plazo que se vencería pronto. Un tiempo fuera del tiempo en el que podría vivir su sueño desde la infancia, pero que se acabaría después de medianoche, y él lo aceptaba con calmada resignación.

—¿Victor? —Dijo Yuri al ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de su entrenador.

—Eres egoísta, Yuri.

—Sí, lo siento —y le apartó el pelo del rostro para observarlo con atención, como un niño curioso.

—¿Qué haces, Yuri?

—Es raro verte llorar...

Y la tristeza dio paso al enojo.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a llorar si estoy dolido y enojado!

—Victor...

—¡¿Me pides que vuelva a la pista mientras tú te retiras de ella?! —Lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza.— ¿Crees que volvería a patinar tan contento mientras tu solo abandonas? ¿Que sería feliz viajando por las pistas del mundo mientras tú solo desapareces de la escena? ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Por quién me tomas?

Yuri parpadeó, sorprendido y un poco encogido ante aquella reacción, pero no dijo nada. Victor temblaba, entre indignado y triste, deseando poder hacerle entender sus sentimientos de alguna maldita manera, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—Dime, Yuri... —murmuró entonces, respirando profundamente para sosegarse.— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Bajo sus manos pudo percibir cómo los hombros del otro chico se tensaban.

—Te admiro, siempre lo he hecho...

Victor sonrió con desgana.

—¿Solo eso sientes? ¿Admiración?

Yuri tragó con dificultad.

—No, eso era antes de conocerte personalmente —sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, bueno... Te quiero —admitió en voz tenue, bajando la vista hacia el anillo que llevaban a juego.— Eres alguien muy querido para mí, lo sabes.

Victor soltó uno de los los hombros de Yuri y posó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico, acariciando la suave calidez que desprendía.

—Me quieres, entonces —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.— ¿Y cómo me quieres, Yuri? ¿Como persona?

—Ehh...

—¿Como un amigo? ¿Como tu entrenador? —Le pasó el pulgar por los labios.— ¿Como pareja? Como un... amante, tal vez?

—Yo no... —meneó la cabeza, nervioso.

—¿No lo sabes aún? ¿O no quieres decirlo? —Presionó su hombro para obligarlo a echarse hacia atrás sobre la cama, inclinándose encima suyo.— En ese caso es mi turno de demostrar cómo yo te quiero a ti.

Y su boca cubrió la de Yuri. Pero esta vez no se contentó con un simple y fugaz roce de labios como aquella vez en la pista de hielo, no. Ahora sus labios se movían demandantes sobre los de Yuri, obligándolos a abrirse y darle paso a su lengua, probando con deliberada parsimonia el interior de su boca. Continuó profundizando el beso hasta que tuvo que apartar sus rostros un poco para tomar aire.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Yuri? —Murmuró Victor con voz ronca.

Pero Yuri parecía haberse quedado mudo; lo observaba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy grandes, llenos de dudas y anhelos no expresados en voz alta.

—Tu cuerpo contradice tus palabras desde hace un rato, Yuri, ¿lo sabías? —Continuó diciendo Victor mientras le tomaba ambas muñecas y las aprisionaba por encima de su cabeza contra el colchón; entonces se inclinó para hundir la nariz en el cuello de Yuri, embriagándose de su dulce aroma.— Mientras tú decías que terminemos todo esto, tu cuerpo liberaba una increíble cantidad de feromonas... tentándome, pidiéndome que lo retuviera, que lo hiciera mío... —alzó el rostro de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.— ¿A quién debo creerle? ¿A tus palabras o a tu cuerpo?

Yuri permaneció sin decir nada, pero se podía leer el conflicto interno en sus ojos, brillantes y casi llorosos. Había querido arrebatar a Victor del mundo, tenerlo solo para sí mismo y patinar por él lo había llevado a liberarse, a superarse a sí mismo. Pero en el momento en que creyó entender que estaba arrebatando el mundo de Victor, aprisionándolo, trató de reprimir todos aquellos egoístas sentimientos que bullían en su interior, haciendo lo correcto por mucho que costara: liberarlo y dejarlo ir. Y ahora Victor destruía toda su resolución como si nada.

Todavía en silencio Yuri forcejeó un poco para que Victor soltara sus muñecas; cuando así lo hizo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Victor y lo estrechó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

—No sé... —murmuró con voz temblorosa.— No sé qué me sucede...

Victor sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo mientras aspiraba la esencia abrumadora que emanaba de Yuri.

—Estaré encantado de enseñarte lo que sucede —susurró complacido.

Lo apartó un tanto y con cuidado le quitó los anteojos para que no estorbaran, luego volvió a besarlo con calma, lamiendo sus labios, saboreando a conciencia el interior de su boca. A pesar de su nerviosismo inicial, Yuri pronto se vio sobrepasado por la reacción de las hormonas Omega de su cuerpo, totalmente excitado y dispuesto, y cualquier reticencia abandonó su mente. Se dejó desvestir por Victor mientras este último iba dejando un reguero de besos por toda la extensión de su piel, tocando y acariciando sus contornos con fervor. Allí donde se posaban los dedos de Victor el cuerpo de Yuri parecía arder y reaccionar casi por voluntad propia, floreciendo sensible y receptivo al placer. Entonces Victor hizo que Yuri se volteara boca abajo sobre las mantas, inclinándose sobre él para besarle el cuello mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con sus pezones; de ahí pasó a besarle la nuca, conteniéndose a duras penas de morderlo y marcarlo, para luego ir bajando por la curva de su espalda, lamiendo y trazando un sendero de besos. Yuri se arqueaba, estremeciéndose, disfrutando las nuevas sensaciones que se expandían por su cuerpo, al tiempo que la otra mano de Victor descendía hacia su trasero, tocando el contraído centro. Yuri ya estaba húmedo y casi listo a causa de sus revolucionadas hormonas Omega, y solo se quejó un poco cuando los dedos de Victor se deslizaron hacia su interior. Se retorció quejumbroso al sentirlos abriéndose paso, pero pronto empezó a alzar la cadera, gimiendo apremiante, exigiendo que llegaran más profundo. A Victor lo deleitaba verlo así, despojado de dudas e incertidumbres, solo dejándose llevar por la pasión, y él también se dejó llevar sin reparos. Aunque le gustaba aquella posición hizo que Yuri se girara de nuevo para quedar cara a cara, pues quería ver su expresión al llegar a la cima del placer guiado por él. Yuri lo observaba con ojos febriles, la piel enrojecida por los besos y el calor. Victor separó sus piernas, ubicándose entre ellas, y entró en él con una sola embestida. Yuri contuvo la respiración ante la repentina invasión, y casi al instante comenzó a mover la cadera, jadeante, deseoso de ser penetrado más hondo. Victor siguió arremetiendo su interior con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo en tanto las manos de Yuri se aferraban desesperadas a su espalda, hundiendo las uñas en su piel, tratando de aferrarse a algo mientras el incontrolable oleaje de placer lo arrastraba sin piedad. Por fin ambos sobrepasaron los límites del goce, alcanzando juntos la cima del éxtasis, y Victor de derramó dentro de Yuri.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, reponiéndose. Poco dijeron antes de dormirse en brazos uno del otro, pero acordaron hablar del futuro cuando el Grand Prix hubiese finalizado.

Victor sabía que se había ganado el cuerpo de Yuri aquella noche, que lo había hecho florecer como Omega y que el chico se quedaría a su lado de ahí en más si se lo pedía. Pero Victor no quería que aquella fuese la única cosa que los uniera, quería que Yuri siguiera encontrándose a sí mismo, que siguiera patinando en las pistas de hielo, disfrutando y mejorando a su lado, como pares. Después de todo, el patinaje sobre hielo era lo que los había hecho encontrarse, que solo uno de ellos siguiera en las pistas mientras el otro se apartaba resultaba muy desolador.

Por eso Victor tuvo que depender de Yurio. El adolescente ruso era el único en ese momento que podía demostrarle a Yuri que aún le quedaba mucho por dar en la pista, mucho por vivir y experimentar en el hielo. Victor sabía que Yurio tampoco quería que Yuri se retirara, por más que jamás lo admitiera en voz alta. Y aunque la parte Alfa de ambos rusos entraba en conflicto porque los dos anhelaban lo mismo, la parte humana de ambos, profundamente ligada al patinaje, se entendía y también buscaba lo mismo.

Así pues, con una presentación increíble y apenas por centésimas de puntos, Yurio se coronó con el oro del Grand Prix. Después de las entrega de premio, las entrevistas, y de que Yuri aceptara con entusiasmo continuar en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, Victor tomó la medalla de plata y la miró con pena.

—Prometo ir por el oro la próxima vez —aseguró Yuri con firmeza.

—Yuri, ¿no lo entiendes? —Se quejó Victor en tono de berrinche.— Ya me había ilusionado con casarnos en cuanto terminara el Grand Prix, y vas tú y no ganas.

—¿ _Eh_?

Victor hizo un mohín y alzó la mano derecha, moviendo el dedo en el que lucía el anillo.

—Nos casaríamos cuando consiguiera el oro, ¿recuerdas?

Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron, pero el chico sonrió.

—Pensé que era una broma.

—¿Una broma? —Victor pretendió ofenderse.— ¿Quién no hablaría en serio de casarse con la persona que ama? —Compuso otro mohín.— Así que apúrate y gana el próximo oro, quiero casarme.

Yuri se puso aún más rojo y se apresuró a abrazarlo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Dejen de ser desagradables en público, ancianos —les dijo Yurio al pasar.

Sin embargo, lejos de detenerse, Victor y Yuri lo obligaron a unirse a su abrazo.

El tiempo pasó, los entrenamientos continuaron, las competencias se sucedieron unas a otras, los meses se convirtieron en años, y los años se convirtieron en felicidad compartida, dentro y fuera de las pistas de hielo.

—¡Cerdo! —Bramó Yurio.— ¡Controla a tu sanguijuela!

El joven ruso, ya con veintiún años, trataba de entrenar en la pista de hielo, pero un pequeño niño de mofletes rechonchos no dejaba de seguirlo en sus propios y diminutos patines.

—Quizá quiere que seas su entrenador —rió Yuri desde el borde exterior de la pista, observando la escena.

—Olvídalo, Mini Cerdo —le espetó Yurio al niño, quien lo seguía sonriente.— ¡Otabek, llévate a este también!

En el otro extremo de la pista Otabek se deslizaba con calma por el hielo, llevando de la manito al hermano gemelo del otro niño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó Victor recién llegando.— ¿Me pierdo la diversión?

—Tus hijos también quieren empezar a entrenar con los adultos —respondió Yuri, señalando hacia el hielo donde Otabek alzaba a uno de los gemelos para que pretendiera hacer un salto triple.

—¡Yurio, también ayuda a tu hermanito a saltar! —Le gritó Victor, sonriente.

—¿ _AH_? —Bramó Yurio.— ¡Deja de hablar como si fueran mis padres, maldito entrenador anciano!

Los otros se echaron a reír y entonces Victor abrazó a Yuri desde atrás, posando las manos en su vientre ligeramente hinchado.

—Ahora que viene el tercer cerdito en camino estaba pensando en algo —dijo en tono serio.— Ya que su padre es pentacampeón, ¡podríamos tener cinco hijos!

—¿Disculpa? —Yuri solo alzó una ceja.

—Ya sabes, un hijo por cada medalla, serán nuestros nuevos premios...

—¡Sus hijos son incluso más desagradables que ustedes! —Siguió quejándose Yurio cuando los gemelos se abrazaron cada uno a una pierna de Otabek.— ¡Salgan de ahí, par de grasitas cursis!

Victor y Yuri volvieron a reír.

Juntos habían alcanzado nuevas cimas, sin más dudas ni más soledad, solo multiplicando la felicidad.

_._

_._

_._

_Para Agus, mi bro espiritual._

**Author's Note:**

> Holi :B este relato es regalo para mi bro, la que me instigó a publicar "El Club de los 5", así que agradézcanle a ella que yo no siga en el clóset de los fanfickers (?) jajajaja
> 
> Como quedé emocionalmente inestable (?) después del último cap de YoI, creo que este relato me quedó un poco soso, pero le agregué la zukulencia y la cursilería final que exigía mi bro, así que la cuota esencial está cubierta jajaja
> 
> Como ya conté en otro relato, el M-preg no es mi tema favorito (no me gusta, de hecho xD), pero en el Omegaverse puedo conciliarme un tanto con el tema del embarazo masculino, porque plantea un universo alternativo con sus propias reglas, que además dan pie a mucho juego. Así que, no es mi tema favorito de escribir, pero resulta entretenido hacerlo para romper un poco con lo habitual :3
> 
> Por cierto, con respecto al pequeño fragmento que puse de la canción "Wonderwall", lo elegí porque me parece que se ajusta tanto a Victor como a Yuri; ambos se salvan el uno al otro de sus respectivos problemas, se dan fuerza uno al otro. Aunque la canción no es romántica (dicho por su autor), sí menciona a ese alguien (según el autor habla de un amigo invisible, quizá se interpreta como uno mismo) capaz de darte fuerzas y salvarte. Victuri FTW (?) jajaja
> 
> DATO RANDOM: en el grupo de chat en el que hablamos con mi bro y otras amigas, un día aparecí con el súper interesante dato (?) que leí por ahí: los cerdos tienen orgasmos que duran 30 minutos. Así que con las ridículas de mis amigas solemos bromear con que Yuri queda en éxtasis por media hora después del sexo, y Victor se pone a leer una revista mientras espera que Yuri "termine de terminar" (?) JAJAJA nada, quería compartir con uds parte de nuestras estupideces grupales :B las que alimentan mis escritos xDDD
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
